


My Feral Omega

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fluff, Growling, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Omega Verse, Protective Bucky, alpha verse, caring and protective steve, feral bucky, so much growling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Bucky gets hits with the same stuff that hit Steve months ago....





	My Feral Omega

By the time Bucky was pulling the syringe out of his neck with shaky fingers, his nose told him everything he needed to know.

He wasn’t ok.

The fucker had surprised him from behind when he was fighting off other hydra goons and had been able to get the needle in his neck and push the plunger down on it before Bucky could stop him. Bucky had broke the assholes neck for it, but it was to late.

Steve was gonna be pissed. This was why he said to stay in pairs, he had a bad feeling at the start of the mission and low and behold something bad happened. Somewhere in the fight he lost his comm as well and now…..his teeth ached to bite…...to dig his nails in his alpha’s body and claim him….bite that mating mark until there was blood……

The brunette is no longer aware of things around him….he needs his mate now or he will kill anyone who stands in his way, snap their necks like twigs, rip off limbs like branches if need be. His alpha was his and only his. Bucky isn’t aware he’s growling, isn’t aware of much of anything as he prowls to where he scents his mate.

_______________

Steve knows something is wrong the second he smells Bucky. Knows it even more when his mate all but climbs his back and hangs on from behind growling low in his throat and proceeds to bite the blondes mating mark and then just….stays that way, flesh and metal hand digging into his pecs as his legs wrap around his waist and hang on tightly.

All of this happens in seconds and Steve….smells it...smells whatever gas got him months ago, smells it on Bucky’s skin and he curses under his breath, but lets his mate hang on, knowing it’s better to give in and relax then try and fight him off, it wont work, just how it didn’t work last time this happened with Steve, not that he remembers all that much.

______________

The ride back on the quijet is….tense...much more than he thinks it was when this happened before. Bucky keeps giving everyone his death glare, he still won’t let go of Steve, which….is kind of nice if the blonde thinks on it to long. All his rumblings and purring has done very little to ease his omega, but at least he isn’t trying to stab anyone…..yet.

_________

As soon as they touch down the team heads out with Bruce offering a parting goodbye and his promise to find out what this shit is they keep coming in contact with. Once everyone is gone, Steve stands with Bucky curled around his back like a overgrown backpack. The blonde fights back a laugh at that thought and heads down to their apartment via the elevator. ____________________

He finally gets Bucky off his back so he can take his clothes off and shower with him, his omega wont stop licking over any skin he finds close to his mouth and it’s becoming a very distracting problem. One he finds he doesn’t mind more and more as time goes on in the shower together.

Once he can get them both out of the shower without Bucky licking all over him, he dries his mate off tenderly, which seems to calm him for a few seconds. All bets are off however once he finishes toweling off the brunettes hair and finds himself looking at very, very hungry eyes that shine so grey and bright, it’s like they almost glow.

Steve’s fingers itch to grab one of his colored pencils and draw him like this.

Bucky decides he would rather kneel at his alpha’s feet and suck his dick into his mouth instead.

“Oh fuck….honey...wait….that’s…” Steve rushes out, but ends up throwing his head back and moaning as his omega gets his cock nice and hard in no time at all, Bucky is so frenzied about it, but holy shit the way in which his tongue works right now drives Steve towards the edge so fast, he’s coming before he even knows what happened.

_______________

The brunette won’t leave his cock alone. It’s become a real problem in which it’s not actually a problem at all. Bucky will not let him out of his sight, will not stop digging his nails into him like claws and hang on, will not stop biting or licking him or hell even rutting against him. The brunette is never this clingy in his right mind, not this much anyway, but Steve finds he likes it. His omega might be suffering from a drug in his system, but he’s happy right now and that makes Steve happy.

___________________

“Bucky stop!” Steve growls as Bucky makes to grab Tony, Tony who thought it was a good idea to come up to their floor when Bucky is still acting feral and give them the antidote for whatever is in Bucky.

“I’ll tear off both your arms and beat you to death with them as you watch!” Bucky growls from behind Steve, keeping his arms now wrapped around the blonde in a death grip from behind, peering over Steve’s shoulder.

Tony’s eyes widen, but for some reason it seems like he tries and fails to fight back a small laugh instead of being scared, Steve eyes him like he’s crazy. “Tony stop it!” He hisses.

“Whatever you say dear, i’m just gonna drop this here and then be on my way, don’t let robo cop have to much fun ok?” Tony snarks back with a wide grin, leaving the same way he came in.

Bucky growls, digging his nails into Steve’s sides and THAT does make the blonde wince. “Buck easy he’s gone now, will you let go baby?”

“Never!” Bucky growls into the back of his neck, biting him, before letting go and biting him again.

Steve sighs, but lets his omega have his way, “Ok sweetheart ok.”

____________

Trying to get the antidote into Bucky is a huge pain in the ass, he refuses and Steve….starts to feel….really guilty about trying to make his mate do something he doesn’t wanna do….hasn’t his mate had enough of that kind of shit? And here Steve is trying to force this cure on him. In the end Bucky gladly agrees to take it once Steve fucks him so hard, they break the bed….and the dinner table….and the fridge….and a few walls.

_____________

“Fuck, I feel like I just had a sex marathon for a week or somethin.” Bucky hisses the next morning, laying face down in bed.

The antidote had worked for the most part, but Bucky had still been extra clingy and Steve had held him all night like how they normally sleep, until his mate wanted to be fucked yet again and who was he to say no to those beautiful eyes when he pleaded for it so sweetly?

Not Steve that’s for sure.

“Mmmm omega-mine good morning love.” Steve rumbles, cuddling his mate gently, kissing over old scarred skin and then further up into messy soft bed hair, scenting his mate as Steve’s scent of contentment fills the space, making his mate relax fully next to him and sigh softly feeling cared for.

“I take it everything was ok? I didn’t hurt you right?” He ask, eyes closed.

“No doll, just very territorial towards anyone around us and really clingy to me, no harm done ever I promise.” Steve whispers, settling more into his mates side, so he can bury his nose in Bucky’s neck to scent.

The brunette laughs softly, “They should know better, I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

“It’s cute, I love it.”

One of Bucky’s eyes opens at that looking at Steve who lays face to face with him now. “I am not ever cute dollface.”

“Oh yes you are.” Steve argues, running his free hand over the brunettes warm back, fingers mapping out all the spots where freckles are even when he can’t see them.

Bucky huff’s, but closes his eyes and snuggles into his mate, “You’re lucky I love you alpha-mine.”

“Yes I am, and I love you too.”

Bucky’s lips curve up in a slight smile at that, “Sap.” Before leaning forward the very short distance between them and kisses him.


End file.
